Mizumi, the Daughter of the Wise Sea
by candyisyummy83
Summary: After Percy and Annabeth finally got married, they had a child with sea green eyes and curly blond hair. They named her Mizumi. When she was young, Percy told her stories of their past. She didn't beleive him. When she is 16, Annabeth gets catured by Ares. Can Mizumi save her? Or will the wise get taken out of the daughter of the wise sea?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Percy Jackson and the olympians. In fact, I pretty much HATE Rick Riordan for making us wait so long for his new book. Please review. This is my first story so don't criticize me. Actually, please do. Thanks for reading! **

Chapter one: Crap.

Mizumi P.O.V

I had heard just about every single stupid story my stupid dad had to tell about the greek gods being related to us. I did NOT expect mom to get captured by one of the bad ones. Ares for example was just a pain in the donkey. First, dad frightens me at bedtime stories so badly that I stopped him from telling them! Then, mom disapears and I am sent to a camp with a half horse! I'll tell you the story so you don't think that I am crazy. Okay, you might still think I'm crazy. But still!

_(eleven years ago.) _

Dad tuckes me in bed and kisses my forehead. I look up at him lovingly.

"Daddy, please tell me a story. About you and mommy. Tell me about how you met." I say, tiredly.

"Okay Mizimi. I'll tell you a story.

_Thirteen years ago, after fighting the minataur, (I told you that story already,) I was in a shocking condition. I thought that I had lost my mother and I was very beat up. I would wake up, and pass out over and over again. I was under the care of camp half blood and your mother had the job of taking care of me. She was a daughter of Athena and HATED not knowing things. So every time I would wake up, she would ask me questions like, 'what will happen on the summer solstice?' And 'What was stolen?' I had no idea what she was talking about at the time and got very confused. _

And I fall asleep at his last word.

_(Time skip, five months ago.) _

I was having an argument with my father. Or trying to at least.

"The things you told me about father! They frightened me to death! But that was when I was little and believed it! I DO NOT anymore!" I yell, feeling very much like crap.

"Mizumi, this is not a subjuct we should discuss right now! So put down the butcher knife and listen! We have worse problrms right now!" Dad counters, which causes me to get very angry.

"The stories, dad! They were just plain CRAP!"


	2. Chapter 2: Okay, my life sucks So what?

**So basically I'm doing the second chapter now. Since I like killing people after I make people love them, prepare for some dead people. But I won't kill too many of the main charecters. I'm still mentally debating whether I should kill Chiron in this book, another book, both books, or not at all. Tell me what you think! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Joseph P.O.V.

I figured I was a normal person of no significance. Turns out, I was wrong. After all, I end up dating the most dangerous person in the world! I have never even met my mother. It turns out that she is,- well, you'll see.

(Before my life was crappy.)

I loved my father. I mean, he was awesome. Whenever I asked him for something, or asked him if I could do something, he would snap his fingers, and it would happen. But one day I asked if he could tell me about my mother. I usually stayed away from that particular subject because he missed her like heck. But one day, I couldn't help it. I was just so curious. I asked who she was. He looked me right in the eye and said:

"You know who the Greek gods were right?" He asks, and I nod, not sure where he is going with this.

"Well Joseph, your mother was one of them. She is Aphrodite. The goddess of Love and Beauty. She loves you a lot but she can't see you or Zeus will take his anger out on you. So she went away. But you look like her. You have her blue eyes and her brown hair.** (A/N, I don't actually know what Aphrodite looks like since there are many different variations of her, but brown hair and blue eyes sounds pretty. I just want Joseph to be really good looking. Or hot if that is what you prefer.)** Joseph, I don't think you believe me, but that's your decision. Now, you are going to go to a summer camp. You should pack your bags. I'm sorry to just pile this all on you, but you had to know sooner or later." I just stare at him. He can't be lying to me. He wouldn't lie to me. So I go up to my room to pack.

As I'm packing, I hear a tap on the window. I see my best friend Sam.

"Hey Joseph. Going somewhere?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm going away for a while."

"Ooh, and leaving your 'true love' Mina behind?"

"Yeah. It sucks."

"Your life sucks."

"It does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"It does too, and that's final."

"Okay, my life sucks. So what?"

**So that Iis the end of chapter two! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
